Natural
by ChAssYLyNn
Summary: A one shot of Bella and Jake. AH. Good friends let nature take its course. Lemon Warning.


_**An: This is something I came up with, and it wouldn't leave me be. Read and Review! This little story is in a great part dedicated to a great girl who gave me kind words and encouraged me to continue writing...**_**_Scrappy!  
_**

It was so warm, even the trees themselves seemed to sigh; the day was long gone, and the night just starting. You could hear all the night awakening, and starting to move in ways that only the night can. Gentle sighs, soft murmurs and long slow breathing. The night itself seemed to welcome the end of another long stifling day.

The house was nestled on Lake Property, so you could feel the cool air roll off the water and give relief from the heat that still clung to the air. The porch was dark and quiet, nothing moving but the occasional creak and groan of the old house.

The entire evening was like a big question you didn't understand the answer to, nor how to get it to begin with. Everything started out normal, just normal conversation about everything and nothing, just unwinding after a long day. It all was happening just as it always did. I'd prepared to go home, alone to my empty apartment, and prepare for another long day ahead. I'd already stood to go, when he spoke…

"Hey…where you planning on leaving without hugging me?" He said with a playful tone. I'd already unlocked the gate. I stepped back on the porch, turning as I did, smiled and gently stepped into his arms. I'd planned on a small hug, pat on the back, then to leave. But I didn't. Somehow, once I got there, I couldn't make myself move. We stood like that for a very long moment, just holding each other, and breathing. No smooth moves, so silky words, just breathing. Our hands shifted their hold, without any thought preparation. My hands moved to the hair that fell on his neck, just a small shift, running my fingers through the soft hair that I'd thought about touching a hundred times over the past two years. His hands moved from the middle of my back, drifted down, and around to run over my rib cage and circle around my waste. My head automatically tipped up, and his down, and the questions started.

It wasn't heat and passion, so much as just curiosity. What do you feel like? What do you taste like? My mind had blanked, no thoughts, no nothing but how oddly soft his lips where. The tickle of his beard, stiff and soft at the same time. I could feel my heartbeat running racing, and I know he could too. After that first question, that's when the heat started. Slowly, like water waiting to boil, warm then it steams, and only then does it boil. I was starting to warm up.

I was somehow up in his arms, wrapped around him, with no conscious thought of doing it,, just feeling and instinct. He held me there, just kissing me, holding me, and his mouth then began to move. This whole thing was new to me, I'd never had these feelings before. I was painfully aware of his every move, every tiny touch seemed to add to the pressure. I'd never experienced kissing this way, lips, tongue, teeth. He seemed to surround me, his arms, so very strong held me, and cradled me against his body.

His teeth began grazing my earlobe, and that sent tingles all the way down my body and back to make me aware of the heat and moisture that waited for relief. I must have gave some signal some noise, maybe a sigh, or a moan. I'm not sure, but he shifted and moved us, me still in his arms, and sat us down one of the old seats on the porch.

We didn't stop the momentum. Just kept right on the path we were on. Heat, throbbing heat surrounded me, ran through me. His hands always rough, calloused where all over me. My shirt was gone, to be replaced by him. I couldn't breathe, waiting for it, I could feel it coming, I wanted him closer still. I wanted to be a part of him. I was no longer aware of myself, I didn't think, just did what I wanted for the first time. I bit, and kissed, and clung, in ways that I'd never thought proper. I wanted him inside me, I wanted to feel that throbbing inside me. I knew that if I had it inside, it would finally happen. He flipped me around, back against chest, pushed my legs on either side of his, and his hand slipped home. His mouth continued his assault on me, teeth grazing, I couldn't do anything but enjoy it.

I thought soon, soon I'll get him, but no. He didn't want that, he wanted me first. The agony of the wait, is bliss. That pleasurable painful throbbing, the moisture and heat, big wide palmed hands that were made for loving a woman's body. He knew just the right pressure to touch me everywhere, rough here, gentle, faster, slower, always without guide or instruction. My body gave its own instructions, hips rotating, breathing shallow, groans of delight, and that last whimper of desperation before with only hands and mouth he shattered me.

I lay limp and sated in his arms. I reached around and kissed him, slowly at first, and let my hand wander, and drift, until I had him in my hand. I was shocked to say the least. He was much bigger than my mind had imagined. I let myself play, and tease, which I'd never really done before. I ran my hand along the length of him, enjoying his sharp intake of breath. Cradled, fondled and played and watched his face.

"That feels so good…." He whispered. His voice already deep, was now husky with what I was doing to him. In that moment I wanted to take him in my mouth, his voice did something to my already quivering insides that I can't describe. I wanted so very much to just lower my head, and mmmhhmmm. Then he came, hot and heavy into my hand.

We both sat there, sated and surprised for a long time. Just sat there looking at each other before sleep became inevitable. I stayed that night, to sleep in those big arms, and had no dreams.


End file.
